


Ringing Sword

by retrom



Series: Hywar Erotica [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Female Penetrates Male, Ghost Sex, Inanimate Object Porn, Music, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Other, Porn IS the... IS This Porn?, Vore, sword swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrom/pseuds/retrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sacred sword and the haunted ring find out they have a lot in common.</p><p>There is a 50% chance this could be considered Explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringing Sword

It was a calm day in the Sacred Grove as Wizzro floated around and explored. This place was much too bright to call home but nobody seemed to be around. As he entered the chamber of the Master Sword he sensed a presence. It was coming from the sword in the center of the room. The sword handle was narrow and teal, familiar. Wizzro flew in close to examine it and after a moment was startled when it let out an chime.

Detecting the overgrown poe in her home, Fi was awake but remained still. According to her calculations, there was a 60% chance this encounter would be peaceful. This made Fi curious. Nervous about it getting too close, Fi let out a warning sound. The ghost backed away and they remain at a stalemate. She decided her cover was most likely blown and personified herself. With her eyes open she recognized him now, it was that possessed ring Wizzro. With the war over they had no differences to dispute. In fact, they had more in common than not.

"Hello"

Fi began with a curious greeting that echoed in the silence. Wizzro smiled nervously and scratched the back of his hood. While awkward at first, they eventually became close friends. They would fly through the fields and play games like children. At night they would stargaze and huddle close for warmth. Wizzro wrapped his boney arms around Fi from behind, under her cape. Closing his eye and opening his mouth he nibbled at her neck. Fi purred acceptingly. Wizzro ran his hands up her body and ghosted through her dress to find her breasts. He gripped her curves and gave a gentle squeeze, her nipples rising between the joints of his skeletal knuckles. Fi tilted her head and whispered where his ears would be, he obliged to let her go. With a soft flash Fi assumed her sword form and Wizzro picked her up. After hovering Fi above him for a moment, Wizzro opened his mouth wide and slid her down his throat. Slowly, her cold metal passed through his shadowy body. Fi felt as if she was in a pocket dimension, with a phantom tongue running the length of her blade. Wizzro worshiped her with this for a while before coming up with his own idea. He began to shrink and morph, letting his own steel form surround Fi. The ring was then sliding up and down the shaft of the sword. Rather than the sound of scraping metal, their passion hummed of a violin. The jewels of the spirited items were glowing, they slid faster and produced higher notes of music. Tension mounted and their climax chimed a beautiful crescendo.


End file.
